Super Durability
Super Durability is an ability of vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and immortals to be supernaturally resistant to physical damage. It allows the user to sustain far more damage than non-supernatural beings normally can. Super durability varies from user to user although, it is usually the oldest who are able to take more damage than younger users. Vampires Vampires can take a great amount of damage far more than Humans and werewolves without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart. They are shown to take powerful blows from other supernatural creatures and even being tackled through walls. An example of their durability is when Damon and Stefan survived a horrific car accident and they both came out of it without a scratch, Damon even laughing afterwards. Werewolves Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. However, their durability is much less effective than that of the vampires and immortals. Original Vampires Original vampires can take far more trauma than other non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans can, without much discomfort or injury. No Original vampire has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. Ordinary weapons can hurt an original vampire as seen with Finn, Kol and Klaus. Rebekah even stated a bomb powerful enough to blow up a junk yard full of disposed cars would not be able to kill her. Hybrids Hybrids can bear a lot of trauma and hardly ever get tired or fatigued, Tyler Lockwood was able to take powerful strikes from even Klaus and show no signs of severe damage. Klaus however, being the Original Hybrid, can take far more trauma than any original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans, without much discomfort or injury. Vervain, Wolfsbane, Wood, and White Oak Ash Daggers do not weaken him, making him virtually indestructible. Klaus' durability has been shown to withstand being thrown through a table,struck with an iron bar and being struck repeatedly by other powerful supernatural creatures. Surviving all of this without sustaining permanent damage in anyway. Enhanced Original Enhanced Originals can take far more trauma than Originals and other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. They are even durable than Klaus. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them, even the White Oak stake will not affect the Enhanced Original Vampire. They can be stopped only through desiccating, but since even two non-original vampires and the Original Hybrid can't stop an Enhanced Original, it is almost impossible to do it. Since the White Oak stake is useless against them, Enhanced Originals are practically immortal and invulnerable. Immortal Immortals can take a great amount of damage. These beings are truly immortal and can only be stopped through desiccating. These beings are able to survive over 2 000 years without anything to sustain them and are invulnerable to all physical and mental attacks, though magic is the only thing that can stop them completely. Category:Powers